Marcus Michael Fenix
Marcus Fenix Jacinto Prison Number: 098356-GX Early Life Not much is known about Marcus Fenix’s life as a child except that he was the son of the famed military scientist Adam Fenix. But when he joined the COG (Coalition of Ordered Governments) he gained much prestige and many field promotions during The Pendulem Wars, he was well on his way to having a great military career, until Emergence Day. Ten years after Emergence Day the Locust Horde broke through the walls of the Jacinto Plateau that the COG had retreated into, and Marcus defied orders so that he could save his father, but he was too late. However, not only did he lose his father, but also he was punished with 40 years of prison in the Jacinto Maximum Security Penitentiary. Only four years into Marcus’ sentence, the Locusts took over the penitentiary. But, Dominic Santiago, Marcus’ Friend, convinced Lieutenant Minh Young Kim to parole Marcus to fight the locust with Delta Team. He is given all of his tactical and logistical information from Anya at Command Control. The Human-Locust War After Dominic saves Marcus they retreat out of Marcus’ cell and board a King Raven almost being killed by a Corpser as they board it. Marcus then meets up with Delta Team, which consists of Dom, Private Carmine, and Lieutenant Minh Young Kim. They are deployed back into the field to find Alpha Squad and get the Sonic Resonator so that the COG can map the Locust tunnels and hit them where they live. On their way they run into a lone member of Alpha squad named Augustus Cole a.k.a the “Cole Train” who helps them along the way. But, Carmine is killed by sniper fire, so Cole takes his place. The team then continues until they find Private Damon Baird who is the remnants of Alpha Squad. But then General RAAM and a team of Locusts kill Lieutenant Minh Young Kim. So, now the remains of Alpha Squad becomes Delta Squad. Delta Squad then flees into a nearby house. But, there is a Beserker in the house, which was sent to kill them. Marcus and Dom quickly lead the Berserker outside where they hit it with the Hammer of Dawn. Delta Squad then continues the search for the Sonic Resonator. Delta Squad then heads to the people known as The Stranded’ home. They are told that the vehicle they need to reach an Imulsion factory is at a nearby gas station. But, there is a Locust unit called Kryll that attack people that get into dark places, so Marcus and Dom set off to find the car, while Cole and Baird are left behind as collateral, because The Stranded wanted the car as well. While Marcus and Dom arre on their way to the gas station they have to shoot various numbers of propane tanks to light the streets as they advance to the gas station. They then reach the gas station and fill the car up with gas, but as they are doing so, the Locusts attack the gas station, but withh the help of the owner they hold them off. Then Marcus and Dom take off in the car as the Locusts attack the station again, this time with reinforcemenets. On their way back they have to use the ultra-violet light beam on top of the car to kill the Kryll. Then they arrive back at The Staranded home to find that the Locusts have launched a full scale attack on it. So, with the help of Cole, and Baird, and some Stranded they hold off the Locusts and head to the Imulsion factory. Delta Squad then drives to the Imulsion factory where the team gains entrance frin the ceiling and basement. They fight their way through the building and meet a Stranded who leads them to the mines below. On their way they meet many Wretches and Drones until they get to the place that they want to deploy the Resonator. They then get out of the facility as the Resonator maps the tunnels. But, for some reason it fails to map the tunnels, and the mission was a failure. While inspecting a Geobot Baird recovered from underground, he discovers that it contains mapping data that is far more extensive than what the resonator provided. The origin of the Geobot is quickly determined to be East Barricade Academy, from the workstation of Fenix's own father. Delta Squad is quickly dispatched to search for this laboratory. Delta Squad then goes to Marcus’ fathers formerhome and find a mapping of the whole Locust tunnel system. They then get JACK to copy all of the data. After this is done Marcus and Dom defend the House as Baird and Cole go to ready a APC that is at the back of the house. Marcus and Dom then fall back to the APC and when they get their they discover a mighty Brumak which attacks them, but they just take the APC and run away from the Brumak. Then Marcus and Dom get on a train that has the Lightmass Bomb so that Marcus can give it the information about the Locust tunnels. But the Locusts have overran the train, and Marcus must kill them all. At the Lightmass Bomb Marcus meets General RAAM, who he defeats. Then Marcus jumps onto a King Raven as the train wrecks, and deploys the Lightmass bomb. The Lightmass Bomb then destroys what is the heart of the tunnel. Category:COG